


And then there were two

by TheMeansOfProcrastination



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeansOfProcrastination/pseuds/TheMeansOfProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alex and Eggsy had been friends since pre-school? What if they told each other everything? How would it change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy Unwin stood behind his dad’s leg, looking at the daunting room of children, he heard voices, one was his dad’s the other another man.

“Hello.” He turned at a small voice, next to him was a small blonde boy, a mischievous grin on his face. He was standing with the other man talking to his dad.

“Eggsy.” Eggsy smiled,

“Alex.” The blonde replied. “Do you want to play?” He asked, cocking his head to the side,

“Yes.” Eggsy nodded, the pair ran off. The teacher, Nancy, headed over to the two men.

“Hello, where are you two?” She asked kindly, both men turned to look behind them, and paused, panic ran through their veins until they saw the blonde and the brunette playing with the paints.

“There. The brunette is mine, he’s called Eggsy.” The man pointed,

“The blonde is my nephew. He’s Alex. He’s also got language issues, I think I explained. He may slip into French or Spanish.” Ian grimaced.

“Eggsy may do the same with French.” The other man agreed, they examined the other out the corner of their eye, Ian’s eyes caught the military stance, the way he held himself, the slight tan, and a shadow to his eyes that was almost a mirror of Ian’s.

“Ian.” He held out his hand to the other man.

“Matt.” They shook, “I’ll think I’ll leave the kids to it.” He watched Ian as he said goodbye to his nephew. The way his eyes darted about the room, the slight calluses he felt when they shook hands, the muscles under his shirt and the stance. The two men left the nursery together and walked to their cars. Just before Ian slipped into his seat he paused,

“Fancy a cuppa?” He asked,

“I have the morning to kill so, of course.” Matt smiled at him,

“There’s a costa down the street.” Ian remarked,

“Let’s go.” They locked their cars and headed down the road, both ignoring the elephant in the room.

The waitress placed the coffees in front of them with a smile and left the silent pair.

“Which military?” Ian finally asked,

“Royal Marines. Just become SBS.” Ian let out a low whistle at Matt’s statement. “And yourself?”

“SAS Paratrooper.” Ian replied, Matt grinned.

“OK. So, why does Alex speak three languages?” He asked instead, Ian flushed and gave an awkward cough.

“Five, but he’s not as good at German and Russian yet. It's affecting his English and I feel guilty, but at the same time he refuses to speak English some evenings and I'm not going to stop him learning.” Ian replied, “And your son?”

“French and English as good as each other, but only the two.” Matt grinned. After that the conversation delved into other subjects, and the next thing they knew they had talked the morning away and it was time to collect the kids at lunch.

“Tomorrow?” Matt asked as they waited outside, just as Ian was about to answer the doors opened and Eggsy and Alex launched themselves into their parents and uncles arms and started talking a mile a minute. Over Alex’s head Ian smiled,

“Tomorrow.” He agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

“How do I explain to him?” Ian had his head in his hands sitting on the sofa across from Matt.

“He’s used to you getting deployed isn’t he?” Matt asked gently, “Tell him they’re business trips like usual.”

“I’m lying to my son.” Ian groaned, “He is my son, even if I’m not daddy.” He groaned again. “Fuck you, you stupid wankers.”

“You couldn’t say no?” Matt tried again, every other time he had tried this route Ian had given him a filthy look, but this time it was a resigned, angry sigh.

“I had a sister in law, never met her but she was dads first wife’s daughter and I didn’t know it but she was employed by MI6. She died three days ago and now ‘6 have come to me demanding I work for them. Or they’ll take Alex away. Naturally I told them over my dead body and Blunt, the heartless bastard that his is, responded; that can be arranged.” Ian took a deep calming breath as Matt sat in shock. “I can’t let them take Alex so I have to do it. Please Matt, if anything happens to me, please say you’ll look after him.” Matt grasped Ian’s hands,

“Of course. If you’re gone they can stay at mine, Michelle loves him like our own anyway. Just promise me you’ll return the favour.” Matt agreed,

“Of course.” Ian pulled the other man in for a brotherly hug then made them a new cup of tea.

“Can you believe Eggs is nearly six! Seems like only yesterday we met dropping the off at nursery age 2.” He smiled and the conversation moved onto happier topics.

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy waved goodbye to her puffy eyed mum and ran into school. He sat in his usual seat, pulled out his books and waited. Alex sat next to him thirty seconds later.

“What’s wrong? You look sad. So is Ian.” Six year old Alex asked,

“Daddy’s not coming home.” Eggsy mumbled, “Strange man came to our house and made mummy cry and she hasn’t stopped since. Why isn’t daddy coming home?” Eggsy’s lip wobbled as he fought tears. Eggsy’s will crumbled as he felt a small hand squeeze his, then arms wrap around him. “I just want him to come home.” He gasped out.

Ian came home from a business trip three weeks later and was true to his word. He watched over the Unwins, had Eggsy around in the evenings, Michelle over for dinner, kept any unwanted boyfriends at bay, and made them part of the family. Then he started going away more and more, and he had to call in a nanny. Eggsy and Alex both liked Jack, who was bright and American and full of energy, she made the afternoons more fun and Eggsy didn’t realise he was seeing less and less of his mum, Alex didn’t realise he was seeing less and less of his uncle. She made things better.

All Eggsy minded was that his mum was smiling again.


	3. Chapter 3

The first bump in their relationship was senior school. Eggsy lived in Camden, Alex in Chelsea. They fell into different catchment zones, different schools, different timetables, and different friends.

However this was solved when Eggsy caught the wrong bus one evening after gymnastics and ended up near Alex’s school, he grinned as he saw the football team leaving. He watched Alex interact with his new friends and felt scorned but brightened up when he saw Alex perk up and run over to him,

“Eggsy!” He called giving him a manly hug, “Jack’s been pestering me about you.” Alex grinned and waved goodbye to his new team mates and dragged Eggsy along, pulling out his phone as he went.

“Awesome, Michelle says she’s fine with you sleeping over and staying the weekend.” Alex exclaimed, delighted. “Race you!” He called, then darted off down the road.

“Hey!” Eggsy exclaimed, and hurried after him.

“Jack!” Alex called as soon as he was in the door, “Eggsy’s here!” They hurried into the kitchen, laughing.

“’Bout time you were around here again, sit and tell us all about your new school.” Jack ruffled his hair and kissed it before handing around cups of tea.

“It’s shite-”

“Language Mister.” Jack scolded,

“It’s really, really bad without Al there.” Eggsy complained, “I’m glad Ian didn’t cart you off to some fancy schmancy boarding school to match the house!” He elbowed Alex in the ribs,

“And take him away from you? Never Eggsy.” Ian smiled as he entered the room, “I’m off now Al, have fun with Jack.” He kissed both boys heads and Jack’s cheek before picking up his suitcase and hurrying out the door.

“He only just got back.” Alex sighed,

“I know kiddo, I know.” Jack squeezed his hand. “Come on, we’ll go to the shops and buy something special to celebrate your first weeks.” They all grinned and headed to the door.

It was over dinner Jack had her epiphany.

“Eggs, your gymnastics is in the same building as Al’s karate, correct?” She realised, kicking herself for not realising sooner, she had been taking and picking them up for years.

“Yeah. But I’m on a Tuesday and Eggs on a Friday, ever since he got moved up.” Alex frowned.

“Yes, but you told me yourself that he was thinking of bumping you up at the beginning of October. Its only two weeks and then you’re both still in the cadets on a Wednesday. I’ll talk to Michelle see what we can sort out.” Jack offered, she was only slightly surprised as the two hugs she received in return.

The routine was started, to take pressure off Michelle Jack had the boys three out of four weekends so she could get the extra hours of work in at her hospital and every Wednesday to Thursday night for the cadets. Every Cadet trip they went on Jack sorted it, she made sure to visit Michelle twice a week, to see how she was. Between her, the two boys and Ian keeping unsavoury characters away her head was kept above water.


End file.
